Injudicious
by Flawless Beauti
Summary: They aren't stupid. D


Ginny wasn't stupid. She saw the constant need for contact between the two of them, contact he couldn't stand to have with her. She saw the way his eyes seemed to come alive whenever he was nearby, and how he always seemed to angle himself around him somehow. As if he was the moon, orbiting the earth. She felt the stiffness when he kissed her and saw through the fake smiles everyone thought were reserved _just for her. _She pretended to be worried when they brawled; all the while knowing neither would ever truly harm the other. She pretended not to notice when he would sneak out of the common room every night at the same time. No, she wasn't stupid. She was just a hell of an actor.

Pansy wasn't stupid. She saw the way his eyes seemed to sparkle a little bit more when he was around. She knew it wasn't from malice, as most believed. She saw the way he would purposely taunt him just to be able to touch him. The way all he could talk about was him. She knew she was being used every time he would come to her, murmuring the same words over again. She knew, yet she pretended like she had no idea. No clue that every night when he went for 'just a walk' that he was meeting him. No, she wasn't stupid. Because she saw that Draco knew too.

Goyle wasn't blind. He knew his leader went out of his way to make his life miserable. He understood it was something only his master was allowed to do. He even knew nobody else could spark such a reaction from either of them as each other. Goyle may have been stupid, but he wasn't blind. Crabbe wasn't stupid. When Goyle told him what he had seen, Crabbe explained it to him. He pointed out the every-night-same-time walks. When they defended their leader, they did it together and with a complete understanding. Goyle was stupid and Crabbe was blind, but they understood things. They just pretended otherwise.

Hermione wasn't stupid. She saw the way he lit up like a candle whenever they were about to fight. She saw the easy, half hidden smile on both their faces as they went at it. She saw the similar light in their eyes as they exchanged hurtful -horrible- insults. She understood why it had to be him. Nobody else could ever compete with what he and Harry shared. Nobody else could pretend to understand just how dysfunctional they both were, and how normalcy was synonym to unorthodox. But most importantly Hermione wasn't stupid. She saw that Harry knew too.

Harry wasn't stupid. He knew what kind of mess he was falling into. He knew what would happen when people found out. He understood the kind of danger that this put them both into, him more so than Harry. But lying beside him, pointing out constellations with their hands entwined, Harry decided maybe he was stupid for falling in love with Draco Malfoy. Much like Ginny was stupid for falling in love with him, and then with her. But, he decided as Draco pulled Harry onto him with a completely mischievous look, at least Draco was a complete idiot too. He had, after all, fallen in love with Harry Potter. Harry wasn't stupid…until it came to Draco. But by that point Draco was just as stupid, so it hardly mattered.

Ginny wasn't stupid. So when Pansy came up to her they didn't have to speak a word. They just clung to each other in quiet agony as the men they loved clung to one another just over the hill. She wasn't stupid, which is why she understood that they had both been used, and had shamelessly allowed it. Pansy wasn't stupid, which is why she understood that Ginny would know. She would know why her tears fell thickly, because they mixed together halfway down. She would understand why their lips met in silent desperation. She would know that Pansy wanted this to be something more then she had ever known. She would understand that Pansy didn't want to be used anymore. She would understand, and she would dispose of the fear.

Hermione wasn't stupid, which is why she clung to Ron and looked the other way as the two set off a chain reaction. Eventually people would find out, and when that happened she would be there to support her best friend and that sniveling ferret he loved. But for now she was content to curl further into Ron and overlook Harry and Draco. Just as Ron was content to envelope Hermione and pretend not to notice Ginny and Pansy. Because really, it was easier to just pretend.

Draco wasn't stupid. He abhorred that word in symmetry with his name. That was why he understood that he was giving up everything for this That was why he understood when Pansy crawled to him full of apology, and told her about his own secret affair. He knew he wasn't stupid even though he and Pansy had been the ones to suggest that the four of them –Ginny, Pansy, Draco and Harry- should eat lunch together. Malfoy's weren't stupid, he told himself relentlessly as the shocked stares and whispered words began to get to him. They just knew that sometimes it was a good idea to give their common sense a holiday.


End file.
